


La Dernière Nuit

by Dragonna



Series: L'Adieu au Roi [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis le dernier. Je suis seul désormais." Et ça faisait mal de le constater. Autant il aimait ses amis du monde moderne, autant ils étaient ceux de Yugi avant tout. Mais ça n'était pas son époque, sa vie. C'était le corps de Yugi, la vie de Yugi. Le Japon n'était pas son pays. Lui était mort depuis 3000 ans. Il était temps qu'il quitte ce monde, qu'il se repose enfin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dernière Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.  
> Genre: Romance? Friendship?  
> Pairings: Plus ou moins Scandalshipping (Pharaon Atem x Prêtre Seto) et VaseShipping (AtemxMana)  
> Personnages: Seto Kaiba et Yami Yugi/Atem. Allusions à Seth/Seto et Mana. Mentions des autres personnages.  
> Note: Ne prends pas en compte le trailer du prochain film.

_lus que quelques heures._

Il reposa son deck terminé sur la table, lentement et posément. Une impression, mélange d'anticipation et de calme, l'envahissait. Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même.

_Sa dernière épreuve l'attendait._

Il regarda par le hublot de la cabine. Il faisait nuit, le bâteau glissait silencieusement sur le Nil, vers sa destination. Vers la dernière demeure du pharaon. Peut-être. S'il obtenait le droit de se reposer après tous ces siècles. S'il pouvait enfin franchir cette porte et rejoindre sa famille.

_Plus que quelques heures._

Pendant 3000 ans, il avait été enfermé dans le puzzle. Seul. Dans le noir. Sans conscience de lui-même. Et puis une lumière lui était parvenu. Une voix.

_Yugi!_

* * *

_Le jeune garçon avait huit ans à l'époque, et commençait à assembler le puzzle, triturant les pièces maladroitement._

_Peut-être inconsciemment, il avait envoyé des "impulsions" au petit garçon, puis à l'adolescent, pour l'aider. Ce n'était que des petites touches pour le guider sur la bonne voie sans réellement intervenir (il ne pouvait pas de toute façon)._

_Peu à peu, il avait prit conscience de lui-même, au fur et à mesure des progrès de Yugi sur le puzzle._

_Mais...rien n'était venu. Son esprit était toujours vide. Il était toujours dans le noir, glacé par la solitude. Et il avait peur. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau des choses. il voulait sortir de cette froide obscurité._

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, qui il était. Il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait exister. Il avait peur et se sentait étrangement, de plus en plus, en colère. Il ne voulait plus être dans le noir. L'angoisse l'envahissait et il attendait, espérait, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait._

_Huit ans._

_Et il s'était réellement réveillé. Sortant d'une torpeur. Il avait respiré l'air du dehors, ressenti la brise sur son visage, entendu les bruits de la ville. Il était vivant. Un corps avec des pensées, des émotions. Il avait senti la douleur des coups reçus un peu plus tôt, mêlé à la peur de Yugi (le propriétaire de ce corps) pour l'individu immense qui était devant lui, dos à lui._

_Il était vivant, il était dans un corps._ _Il était Yugi Mutou. Il ne pouvait être que ce garçon,une seconde personnalité, sinon pourquoi ressentirait-il tellement ses émotions et connaîtrait-il ses pensées?_

_Et, immédiatement, il avait décidé quelque chose:_ _Ushio allait payer pour l'avoir fait souffrir!_

* * *

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. il n'aurait jamais pu deviner à l'époque, jamais. Comment aurait-il pu croire une telle histoire? il croyait sincèrement être Yugi, un deuxième Yugi que le puzzle avait fabriqué pour répondre au voeu du garçon de ne plus être seul, d'avoir des amis. Et pourtant, désormais, il se souvenait de tout. De son passé, de son nom, de ses proches, de ceux qu'il aimait. Comme si une barrière était tombée entre Yugi et lui, les séparant à jamais en deux identités différentes. Même s'ils en avaient conscience depuis un moment cependant.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa les visages de ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il avait connu et respecté, défiler devant ses yeux.

 _Père_.

_Seto._

_Mana._

_Shimon._

_Isis._

_Mon oncle._

_Karim._

_Shada._

_Mahaad._

Au souvenir de son ami d'enfance, il ouvrit les yeux, pensif, un pincement lui serrant le coeur. _Mahaad..._ qui avait fusionné avec son monstre pour rester à ses côtés, ne pas le laisser seul. Un sacrifice guidé par l'amour et la dévotion. Son poing se serra, tandis que son coeur se tordait douloureusement. _Son ami, son frère_...mort trop tôt pour lui, pour le protéger, pour protéger l'Egypte. Un sacrifice qui avait profondément blessé et meurtri l'adolescent qu'il était. Un sacrifice vu comme inutile par certains, vu que leur ennemi n'était pas mort et s'était emparé de l'anneau.

_Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire son deuil._

Machinalement il prit la carte concernée de son deck. Et regarda l'image du magicien des ténèbres. "Mahaad. Ce sera bientôt fini mon ami. Bientôt, nous nous reverrons pour de vrai, nous serrons à nouveau ensemble, comme dans notre enfance." Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un fragile sourire. _Reverrait-il vraiment le magicien dans l'autre monde, celui des morts?_ Il se prit presque à prier Osiris pour lui accorder de revoir son "frère" dans l'au-delà. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs.

_Bientôt._

_L'idée d'enfin se reposer..._

_Enfin...Après tout ce temps..._

Il reposa la carte sur son deck. "Je suis le dernier. Je suis seul désormais." Et ça faisait mal de le constater. Autant il aimait ses amis du monde moderne, autant ils étaient ceux de Yugi avant tout (excepté Kaiba, probablement, qui était plus proche de lui que de Yugi). Mais ça n'était pas son époque, sa vie. C'était le corps de Yugi, la vie de Yugi. Le Japon n'était pas son pays. Malgré tout, au final, il était tout seul et perdu.

_Seul dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien._

_Il aurait du être parti depuis longtemps._

_Il aurait du rejoindre les champs d'Ialou depuis des siècles._

Mais il avait scellé son âme. Et avait laissé Seto faire le reste. A cette pensée, il en eut la nausée. Il avait demandé à son cousin - _son **cousin** ; sa seule famille_\- d'effacer son nom de l'histoire, de faire de lui un Pharaon sans nom. _Quel acte terrible il lui avait demandé_. Effacer son nom...équivalait non seulement à effacer son souvenir dans le monde visible mais aussi à le priver d'existence dans l'autre. Sans nom, un individu ne pouvait accomplir son voyage vers le royaume d'Osiris : Il restait perdu à jamais.

_Malgré tout le temps passé dans le monde moderne, il croyait toujours à cela._

_Il croyait toujours en ces rites et ces croyances profondément ancrés en lui depuis qu'il avait été en âge de les comprendre._

"J'ai été bien cruel avec toi, mon pauvre cousin." Sans s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit le sac contenant les objets millénaires, et sortit celui qu'avait possédé la personne de ses pensées. "Te demander _**ça** _ après tout ce que tu avais vécu." _Quelle douleur il avait du lui infliger._ Alors que le prêtre venait de perdre Kisara, venait d'être manipulé par son père (tout juste découvert et dévoré par les ténèbres) pour tenter de l'assassiner, il était mort à son tour dans ses bras, avec cette dernière demande: effacer son nom.

_Seto avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait._

Atem l'avait laissé dans un pays ravagé par Zorc. Lui donnant le trône. Avec pour ultime demande d'enfermer le puzzle (en morceaux) dans sa tombe et de l'effacer de l'histoire de l'Egypte, le privant de la possibilité du voyage vers l'autre monde. Il avait du le faire tellement souffrir, lui mettre un tel poids sur les épaules.

"Je suis le pire cousin qui soit, n'est-ce pas?" Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il serra l'objet doré contre lui, fermant les yeux pour se contrôler. "Pardonne-moi Seto."

_Trop tard._

_Seto était mort, comme tous les autres._

Il laissa passer un moment, les doigts crispés sur le métal qui se réchauffait petit à petit dans ses mains. Il lutta pour chasser ses derniers instants de vie de sa mémoire. Pour effacer le visage ravagé du prêtre de ses souvenirs.

_Ho Râ..._

_Permets-moi de partir demain._

_Je t'en prie._

_Donnes à Yugi la force de gagner._

Il se leva brusquement, il étouffait dans cette cabine. Reposant la hache dans le sac, il rejeta sa veste sur le fauteuil et décida de sortir prendre l'air, voir le ciel nocturne pour la possible dernière fois. Voir le Nil. Voir son pays. Voir l'Egypte. Yugi lui avait laissé son corps jusqu'au matin, se retirant dans sa chambre d'âme et se coupant de lui, le laissant totalement seul. Autant par sa propre initiative que parce qu'il savait que le pharaon en avait besoin, même si aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer d'ici le matin, le propriétaire du corps ne se monterait pas.

_Sans aucun doute oui, il avait besoin de ça._

_Pouvoir être "libre" de penser et ressentir ce qu'il voulait en étant totalement seul._

_Il ne voulait pas que son partenaire sente à détresse et son envie de partir, qui était de plus en plus forte._

* * *

Il marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver sur le pont, seul au dehors, et il s'accouda au bastingage. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Le ciel n'était pas si différent d'il y a 3000 ans. _Combien de fois Mana et lui étaient-ils sortis dans les jardins du palais pour s'allonger au sol et regarder le ciel?_ Ils étaient jeunes, plein de vie, pensaient avoir de longues années devant eux, profitant de leur jeunesse. Une jeunesse qui avait été brisée bien trop tôt, d'abord quand il était devenu le pharaon, puis quand il était mort.

"Mana" Sa voix trembla légèrement, et il ferma les yeux, se remémorant la jeune fille qui lui était si chère à l'époque. Qui l'était toujours maintenant. Sa gorge se serra. Il se revit cueillant une fleur, la glissant dans les cheveux châtains, sa main s'attardant sur une joue fine, ses doigts terminant en tenant une mèche de cheveux. Il avait presque 17 ans, elle en avait presque 14. C'était quelques jours avant son sacrifice. Il y avait une tendresse profonde entre eux. Beaucoup des personnes pensaient qu'il allait prendre la jeune magicienne comme une de ses épouses dans le futur.

_Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tord._

_Il l'aurait probablement fait un jour._

_S'il n'était pas mort._

Elle le comprenait mieux que personne, elle était une bouffée d'air frais au milieu de toutes ces personnes le traitant comme un dieu vivant, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été élevé à être. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils partageaient tout. Elle était venue plus d'une fois dans sa chambre quand ils étaient enfants, se blottir contre lui quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Ils discutaient longtemps sous les draps, riant et se racontant des histoires.

_Elle était toujours là quand il était triste, ou qu'il avait besoin d'être soutenu._

_Elle le traitait en humain, pas en dieu._

_Elle taquinait Mahaad._

_Elle se disputait avec Seto._

_Elle lui sautait au cou, s'obstinant à l'appeler "Prince" alors qu'il était devenu Pharaon, même des mois après._

Atem s'agrippa au bastingage, prenant une grande inspiration. _Râ que ça faisait mal._ Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Penser à ceux qu'il aimait, qui l'aimaient et qui n'étaient plus là. _Qui ne seraient jamais plus là._ Ne restaient que des réincarnations et des monstres de duels. Mais les authentiques, ceux qu'il connaissait avaient disparu de ce monde depuis longtemps.

_Mana était morte depuis 3000 ans._

_C'était si douloureux de le réaliser._

_Il ne pourrait jamais plus la serrer dans ses bras. Entendre son rire. Voir ses gaffes d'apprentie magicienne._

_Allait-il les revoir dans l'autre monde, s'il perdait le duel?_

_Ou serait-il seul, encore une fois?_

Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait pas vraiment rester dans ce monde. Il n'y avait plus sa place. Il était mort après tout. Il n'était qu'un fantôme habitant de le corps d'un autre. Yugi n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et lui ne supportait plus d'être dans le puzzle. Avant rester avec l'adolescent ne lui semblait pas si terrible, il n'était qu'un esprit sans mémoire après tout. Et puis il avait voulu savoir, et maintenant qu'il savait et qu'il se souvenait, ses croyances alimentaient un désir de partir, de rejoindre enfin les champs d'Ialou dans le royaume d'Osiris.

_Comment dire à ses amis qu'il voulait partir, les laisser pour toujours?_

_Qu'il voulait enfin reposer en paix?_

_Comment dire franchement "Ecoutez, je suis mort depuis 3000 ans, acceptez le et laissez-moi partir"?_

Trop difficile. Trop cruel. Surtout pour Anzu. Il avait pourtant tenté de la pousser vers Yugi ( _elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il était un fantôme_!). Et les autres, toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Sauf qu'il était "Yugi" pour beaucoup d'entre elles. Que un grand nombre d'entre elles ne faisaient pas la différence entre eux.

Et maintenant, même si il savait enfin son vrai nom, les autres (exceptés les frères Kaiba et la famille des gardiens du tombeau) l'appelaient toujours "Yugi" ou trébuchait sur son nom. Et ça le blessait, même s'il ne montrait rien. _Refusaient-ils de le considérer comme une personnes à part entière?_ Il acceptait que Yugi l'appelle toujours son "autre moi" même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Atem était sa propre personne. Et Yugi était lui-même. Ils étaient deux personnes différentes. Mais il avait pensé être Yugi pendant un long moment, alors il acceptait que son protégé se serve de ce surnom de "mon autre moi" jusqu'au bout. Mais pourquoi les autres continuaient à l'appeler par le nom de son hôte, quand ils savaient sa vraie identité?

Un profond soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur les eaux du Nil, en dessous de lui "Tout était tellement plus simple il y a 3000 ans.

\- Je veux bien te croire Atem. Être un dieu vivant adulé par tous est surement plus agréable être qu'un fantôme habitant le corps de quelqu'un."

Il se retourna, se plongeant dans deux yeux bleus comme la glace. Pendant un instant, un visage se superposa à celui qui lui faisait face. Il commença "Seto..." Il referma la bouche, soudain honteux, réalisant son erreur. Et se reprit, se corrigeant d'un ton détaché, refusant de montrer le moindre trouble, la moindre déception "Kaiba!"

_Ce n'était pas "son" Seto._

_Son prêtre, son successeur, son cousin, son am..._.Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur _...était mort il y a 3000 ans._

Le PDG eut un rictus "Après tout c'est bien mon prénom." Il s'accouda aux côtés du pharaon. "Tu profites de ta dernière nuit dans ce monde?" Il plissa les yeux, lâchant froidement, presque amèrement "Enfin si Yugi arrive à te battre.

\- ..." Il ne répondit pas. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ce qu'ils tenaient. Un sentiment le poussa finalement à dire "Kai...

\- Appelles moi par mon prénom si tu le désires. Tu n'arrêtes pas de trébucher quand tu le prononces depuis que nous sommes revenus. Si cela t'ait plus facile de m'appeler comme mon "ancêtre" ou peu importe ce qu'il était..." Il eut un haussement d'épaules. Visiblement il ne croyait pas en la réincarnation. Mais il avait comprit que son rival avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce sosie égyptien de lui-même.

Atem eut un léger sourire." ...Seto." Il fut frappé comme le prénom lui vint facilement "Je te remercie de t'être proposé pour être celui exécutant le dernier rituel. Ca me touche beaucoup, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais..." Il prit une grande inspiration "...Je dois le faire contre mon hôte. Celui que le puzzle a choisi."

Le PDG ne répondit pas. Regardant le Nil. "Tu sembles réellement perturbé.

\- ...Je souhaites partir.

\- ...

\- Je suis mort Seto. Mon âme a erré pendant 3000 ans, enfermé dans mon puzzle. Je...veux enfin goûter au repos." Il regarda le ciel "Ma place n'est plus dans ce monde. Cette époque n'est pas la mienne." Il se tourna vers son rival "Je suis fatigué, réellement fatigué."

_Ses amis auraient protestés._

_Ils auraient été tristes, mal à l'aise._

_Anzu aurait eu les larmes aux yeux._

Et il serait senti coupable de dire ça, de dire franchement qu'il voulait partir et les laisser. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur: il les aimait réellement, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais il voulait se reposer. Franchir enfin les portes qui le mènerait dans l'au-delà. Il était vraiment épuisé.

Il croisa le regard bleu. Qui était étrangement doux et compatissant. Le genre de regard que le PDG aurait eu pour son frère.

"Je sais." Un silence. "Ca fait 3000 ans. Tu as assez souffert Atem."

L'ancien pharaon se demanda si le châtain disait ça sincèrement ou poussé par un sentiment, une réminiscence de son ancienne vie. Cependant le charme fut bien vite rompu quand le plus grand reprit "Et si les idiots qui te servent d'amis ne l'ont pas compris, c'est qu'il sont égoïstes. Ils veulent que tu restes parce qu' ** _ils_** ne veulent pas te perde. _**Ils** _ ne veulent pas que vous soyez séparés. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne prennent pas vraiment ton désir de partir en compte.

\- Je ne l'ai pas exprimé clairement.

\- Tu aurais du." Le ton était sec et réprobateur. "Mais finalement, ce qu'on dit les gardiens est bien suffisant pour comprendre.

\- Ils ne sont pas égoïstes, ils savent qu'on ne se reverra jamais si je pars, et ça les effraies.

\- Ils _**sont**_ égoïstes Atem. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent, que tu restes pour toujours dans le corps de Yugi? Un adolescent fantôme qui ne grandira jamais, contrairement à eux?" Ils eut un petit rire méprisant "Ils font de grands discours sur l'amitié mais pensent d'abord à ce que _**eux**_ veulent. _**Ils** _ ne veulent pas souffrir de ta perte alors _**ils** _ espèrent que tu ne partiras pas, que tu gagneras le duel."

L'esprit regarda son rival avec ahurissement. _Kaiba était-il en train de le défendre?_ il décida de parler encore en faveur de ses amis: "Je suppose que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne veut pas le perdre..."

_Pardon Mana._

_Pardon Seto._

_C'est ce que je vous ai infligé en me sacrifiant._

"Quand on aime quelqu'un, on souhaite aussi le meilleur pour lui." Kaiba se redressa, époussetant son manteau blanc "Ils savent que tu es déjà mort et que tu as souffert pendant 3000 ans. Donc ils devraient te laisser partir en retenant leurs larmes. Ils devraient souhaiter que ton âme tourmentée trouve enfin le repos." Il eut à nouveau un rictus méprisant "Combien paries-tu que demain, si tu perds, ils te demanderont de ne pas partir? Et si même Yugi te le demande après avoir gagné le duel? Que feras-tu?"

Atem détourna la tête, regardant les rives du Nil. Regardant ensuite ce fleuve tant aimé à son époque. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ses amis, sa famille. Et sourit, tristement. "Je partirais, quoiqu'ils disent." Il partirait probablement le coeur serré, retenant peut-être ses larmes, mais il s'en irait.

_Rejoindre sa famille._

_Ses prêtres._

_Ses Amis._

_Mana._

_Seto._

Il sourit tristement à son rival, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin d'une conclusion tous les deux, ne voulant pas partir sur quelque chose d'inachevé "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder un dernier match Seto.

\- Hum." Le châtain ne répondit pas. S'il lui en voulait pour ça, il ne le montrait pas.

Atem hésita puis sourit malicieusement "Quoique le matin est encore loin, non?"

Les lèvres du PDG se retroussèrent en un rictus amusé "Effectivement, on a peut-être le temps finalement."

_Battons-nous..._

_...Pour la dernière fois._

* * *

 

**_Fin_ **

* * *

 


End file.
